


Mistral

by Orchida



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background story, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Dean is In Over His Head, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Mates, Possibly Smut Later, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Sass, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Dean Winchester, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, The French Mistake AU, kiss, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchida/pseuds/Orchida
Summary: You, a big fan of the TV show Supernatural, end up being zapped in the Supernatural Universe. Nothing can go wrong.. right?





	1. Samulet

"Best week end ever..!", you said, stumbling in your flat and falling on the sofa. 

You were just back from a Supernatural Convention where you had bought the most expenive pass with everything included. Even though it was the most expensive one, you had worked double and made hours plus shift at your job in order to be able to pay it; otherwise you couldn't have been able to afford it.

Even though you didn't get a chance to meet J2 and Misha, you were able to meet Matt, Ruth, Rob, Richard, (AN: full Richard's girl here, anyone? :)), and all the others, and that was still pretty amazing.

Hey, it wasn't your fault! This TV show had kind of obssessed you since the first day it aired. You just came across it one day, not knowing what is was, and damn, you were glad you did.

Since day one you felt connected to the brothers.

You didnt have a lot of friends back at school, and people tended to stay away from you because of your soulmate mark. It was on your collarbone, in bright red Mistral font, and always showing you the same thing since you were born : ~~00/00/00~~

Because yes, soulmates marks were dates, (with day, months, year) that were supposed to show you when you would meet your soulmate. The mark was supposed to be the same on both soulmates; so they had the exact same date, written in the exact same color and writting, and no one else in the whole world had the same, expect your soulmate.But your mark meant that you would never meet your soulmate, and this is what scared people.

Anyway, you felt connected to them because they helped you change your mind when you had a rough day. They were always here when you needed them, always cheering you up. But also because they reminded you of you and your little sister a few years back. To a point that it could be a bit scary: you loved he exact same things as Dean even before knowing the show: Pie, Rock, cars. (you were ready to give ANYTHING to climb in their fuckingly amazing car).

Even if it was an awsome week end, it was also a really exhausting one, with the autographs, the photo'ops, and the games between fans. Speaking of which, you pulled out the collar you had on that was under your clothes: it was the Samulet. You had won it during a quizz and it amazed you because it was the exact same one as in the serie, not just a simple replica.

You were glad you had won because it made you feel even more close to Dean; You could't help it being a Dean-Girl all the way.

Again, not your fault!

Not even bothering with taking your clothes off, you fell asleep on your couch, a smile of pure happiness on your lips, dreaming again and again and again of the week end you just had.

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a horrible headache, making you all dizzy. Trying to get back in your dream, you turned to settle in a more comfortable position but fell off the bed.

Bed? But, weren't you on your sofa a few hours ago?

You got up from the ground, still dizzy and your belly screaming for food. Yeah, that's right, you forgot to eat last night..

Walking towards your kitchen, your hands in front of you, you touched a wall, where there was supposed to be a door.. What the.. **I need more sleep,** you told yourslef, scratching your eyes to get the sleep away, and slowly oppened them back.

**This is not my living room.**

**Where am I?**

**What is happening?**

**Why am I here?**

**Have I been kidnapped?**

**Wait, I'm.. in a motel room?**

**The door!**

You ran to the door and tried to open it.

**Locked.**

**The door is locked.**

**Oh my god.**

**What, is, Happpening?!**

**(Y/N), breathe, calm down, you stupid ass! And THINK.**

You slowly calmed down, taking your surroundings in, and made a list: Clothes? On. Telephone? Charged and in my pocket but no service. Pocket Knife? In my boot, cool. (Hey, we never know!) Your dad taught you how to defend yourself when you were a kid and gave you a knife. Even though you knew you didn’t need it, you took it. **Well, turns out I was wrong.**

Now you had to get out. You rushed to the bathroom to try and find a window, but none. Turning around, you faced the mirror only to see the Samulet you won last day, hanging around your neck.

You started pacing around and you were freaking out, trying to find an other way out.t

You got out of the bathroom, pacing around again and deep in your thoughts, when you heard the doorknob getting slowly turned and the door unlocking. **Oh shit**.

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you Sam, I don't know how, but when I oppened the door to get something from the backseat, she was there! Completely passed out! What else could I do?"

"I don't know Dean, but maybe not lock her up in our room?”

The two brothers were walking, headed to their motel room. They were on a case here in Great Falls, Montana, because of the multiple disappearances that happened in the past 3 weeks. They were expecting to find a werewolf pack, or maybe vampires, but not to find you, asleep in their car, while it was locked from the outside; and still locked when Dean came.

And that’s the strangest part.

How is it possible? What did you do get in a locked car?

Anyway, they arrived at their destination, grocery bags in hands. Dean took the key and opened the door, but the room was dark. No lights on.

 “I can’t believe it. You let her in the dark? That’s not cool man.” Started Sam.

 “Hey I didn’t ! The light was on when I-” the moment Dean stepped in the room something ran to him and pushed the both of them out of the way, making the three of them fall on the ground. 

 

* * *

 

 

You had to think fast.

Quickly turning off the lights, you got in a small corner of the room, to stay hidden.

Someone opened the door.

 “I can’t believe it. You let her in the dark? That’s not cool man.”

Wait, you knew that voice. So familiar but you couldn’t put a face on it. Never mind. You knew what you had to do. You had to force your way out. 

“Hey, I didn’t! The light was on when I-” 

NOW. 

You started running towards the voice. Voices maybe? And in one movement, pushed the two people out of the way. What you failed to notice was your foot stuck in the carpet, and making you fall with them.

In a few seconds, you found yourself laying on top of someone, in the middle of a hallway.

Your dizziness from before not helping with your headache, making it even worse than before. Keeping your eyes closed, your head was spinning really hard and fast. You had to move, because they could still catch you. So you started getting up quickly, before a hand stopped you.

 “Oh I’m sorry but you’re not going anywhere.” Grunted Dean, a bit shaken by the fall.

He had a firm hand around your arm and kept you in place.

 You also knew that voice. **Can it be..**

You opened your eyes, only to meet two green orbs that you knew all too well. 

 


	2. Soulmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm back and with a few ideas for our little (Y/N)! Sorry for the long break, finals are hitting hard.  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

Pressed on the floor by the one and only Dean Winchester. You couldn’t believe it. He was right here, right there in front of you. Well, he was actually crushing you on the floor, while having a firm grip on your arm.

 

But. Wait. It cannot be Dean. Supernatural isn’t real. It’s a TV show with characters that are played by actors.

Which could only mean that you had Jensen and Jared in front of you.

 

**No.**

 

Even that can’t be possible! Even if actors can look a bit like their characters, they still have a different style, clothing. And the way the two men are dressed look way too much like Dean and Sam. And different mannerism. They were moving really like them, almost too much.

 

Speaking of which, the older Winchester was looking at you right in the eyes, waiting for an explanation.

You could see that he was ready to pull out his gun if the answer you gave didn’t please him.

 

"So, who are you?" asked Sam, getting up from the previous fall.

 

"M-My name is (Y/N). (L/N) (Y/N). And before you take out your gun I can swear that I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing here, and how I got here."

 

He looked at you then looked at his brother in confusion.

 

They had to test you. Silver. Holy Water. Everything. Because you could be anything! And you could just be lying to them.

 

".... Get up." The older Winchester said, getting up before you after releasing your arm. And you did as he told, trying to not look suspicious because all you said was true! What were you doing here?

 

"Hold this." Dean handed you a... butter knife? You took it without question.

 

**Oh. Right. Silver test. They’re testing me. Great! That way, they’ll know I’m telling the truth.**

 

You handed the knife back when at the same time he threw some holy water on you. "Okay that was not needed. I am not a demon, nor a shapeshifter, nor a vampire or a werewolf."

 

The brothers looked at each other in confusion, and Sam spoke first. "Then what? You’re a hunter?"

 

"No. I-I’m not. But, I don’t think that you’ll believe me if I tell you anyway. » You muttered, suddenly shy when you truly realized that you were in front of the REAL Winchester Brothers.

 

"You can always try-.. Wait."

 

All of sudden, Sam approached you, eyes fixated on you torso, and his hand went to your neck. Well, more precisely on the necklace you were wearing. "Where did you get that?" He frowned while looking at the Samulet. How could you have it?

They had lost their’s already a few years ago now.

 

And you startedpanicking, even more than before.

 

**Wait a minute.. Maybe I can say that it’s just a coincidence? Shit.. where did Bobby get it already? Think think think...**

 

But your thinking took a bit too much time, and you were just staring at them, mouth slightly open.

 

‘’So?’’ Dean grunted, even angrier than before.

‘’It’s a.... Hum.. It’s a long story? My-My sister bought it to me when we.. Er.. When we were kids…‘’

 

**Make yourself little (Y/N).. And stop stammering! Not helping. And stop shivering too!**

 

Not satisfied with your answer, Dean was ready to pin you against the wall to get the real answer out, but Sam stepped in front of him. He seemed to be ok with what you said.

 

"Dean.. Hallway?" The younger brother planted his green, blue, you couldn’t even tell, orbs in your (E/C) ones, searching if you were truly honest or not.

Both of them got out of the room and went into the corridor, still looking at you while exiting.

 

Releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding the moment they closed the door, your back touch the wall and you slid all the way until you were sitting down, bringing your knees up to your chest.

 

How did I get here? Why am I here….. I want to go home... Even if it seemed like a dream, you couldn’t lie about the fact that you were scared to death.

~~

 

"I think I believe her." said the youngest, closing the door.

"You what...? You believe her? Man, she could be telling us real bullshit right now. 

‘’I know Dean, I know. But she seems really honest to me.’’

 

On the other hand, Dean seemed absolutely not ok with your answer. He didn’t understand nor believe you. What about the Samulet? Bobby gave it to Sam, and it came from someone else!The odds that you got yours from the same person were.. close to none.

 

‘’ I think we should give her a chance to explain everything to us… But no tension nor pressure. What do you say?’’ Sam tried convincing his reluctant brother.

 

After some thinking and hesitating, Dean agreed. ‘’ ‘kay… but I can’t promise about the tension..’’

 

\---

 

As they came back in the room, you were a quivering, trembling mess, on the ground, to the wall the furthest away from the door. You didn’t even hear them coming, your face hidden between your arms and knees.

 

The boys looked at each other after seeing you like this, and Sam got down on the floor in front of you.‘’Hey.. (Y/N) ..?’’ He asked with a calm voice. 

 

Your head shot up, startled from his close presence.

 

‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. We just.. Er.. We just want you to tell us exactly what you remember from yesterday, or from before waking up..?’’

 

You looked at him, your quivering calming down a bit.

 

Dean was looking at you right in the eyes, crossed arms and standing up, as if he was trying to see If you were really honest or not. You couldn’t believe it. The famous hunters, but most of all ‘fictional’, Winchester brothers, are here, in front of you, talking to you! How can that be possible?

 

Clearing your throat and sitting up a bit, you started telling everything you remembered.

 

‘’Well… Hum.. It was last night.. I-I came back from a convention and I was absolutely exhausted. So, without thinking I just- I just went straight to bed! Well, I just went straight to my couch..’’

 

‘’And then?’’ Dean didn’t even let you time to think about your answer. ‘’Dean…Come on..’’ you heard Sam say. At least he let you time to breathe.

 

‘’And then nothing! I just fell asleep and then woke up here! Please you have to believe me.I just wanna go home…’’ You didn’t want to sound so helpless and miserable but you couldn’t do anything else.

 

They looked at each other once again. You were quite sure that Sam believed you, but Dean.. A whole other case. They turned their backs to you, speaking slowly in order for you not to hear them, but your heart was a pounding so much in your ears that you couldn’t hear a thing.

 

After a few minutes that seems like hours for you, they turned back to you, and to your surprise, Dean spoke: ‘’We believe you.’’

At his words, you got up pretty quickly, smiling. ‘’You do?! Oh thank you!’’ Okay now you sounded desperate.

 

‘’Now we gotta take you home, ‘kay?’’

At this, your smile faltered.

 

Home?

 

But… in this universe you didn’t have any.

 

How could you explain this to them? How could you explain them that you were not from this universe?

 

‘’Well.. Hum.. that’s where things get complicated…’’ you walked slowly to one of the beds, head hung low.

 

‘’How could this be complicated? Just give us your address and we’ll drive you there.’’ Dean said, arms still crossed in front of his chest.

 

As if sensing that something was wrong, you felt the bed dip under pressure next to you, as Sam was sitting down. He looked at you, kinda like he was trying to read your thoughts. ‘’What do you mean (Y/N)..?’’

 

‘’I’m.. I’m not from around here..’’

‘’Yeah I think we noticed that.’’ Dean chuckled.

‘’…’’ You cast him a dark glare and look at your hands. ‘’What I mean is that I’m not from this universe. That’s why its complicated and I just can’t give you more information.. I’m sorry.’’

 

For the nth time, the brothers looked at each other, with questioning looks on their faces.

 

‘’I-… Okay this is going to be tricky but…’’ You sighed and got up once again, starting pacing in the room.

‘’You remember that Chuck.. God.. has a written version about your lives?’’

 

And that’s where you lost them. ‘’What-‘’ Sam started but Dean cut him off. ‘’Wait, wow.. You know about that thing? How do you also know about Chu-God? Sam I told you she could be one of theirs! She knows too much!’’ Dean started to get closer to you, in a way too dangerous manner.

 

In defense, you stuck your hands in the air in front of you and got a bit back, further away from Dean.’’No no wait! Hear me out please! What I want to say is that I come from a Universe where this written version is TV show, but like… you, as people, don’t exist! Its actually really just a TV show, with the fandom and stuff! And you guys are just… characters.’’

 

‘’What the..’’, the two of them said at the same time, completely lost.

 

‘’And our 2 worlds are completely different.’’ You stayed in your corner, your hands still a bit up in order to show them that you meant no harm, or something like that- you didn’t even know what to do actually!

 

‘’Like, hum.. Monsters aren’t real in our world!’’

 

‘’Really?’’ Dean couldn’t believe you, and sat next to his brother. A world were there was no monsters? So no hunters? ‘’There’s no ghouls, no vampires, no angels..?’’ You continued his thought, ‘’No demons, no werewolf, no ghosts… nothing!’’

 

‘’And its kinda straight out of a fan fiction I must say..’’ You chuckled, thinking about how the whole situation was REALLY just like a story, but when you looked at the 2, they were absolutely not smiling, so you stopped.

 

‘’And why is that?’’ Sam asked.

 

‘’Well.. We-hum… I mean I don’t know about here really, but we have something called the ’Soulmark’, back home. It’s not a drawing or anything, its actually more of a number. Like a date. And its supposed to tell you when you are going to meet your soulmate. 2 soulmates have the exact same mark, in the same font, the same color, and at the same place.’’ You were back looking at your hands, thinking about your own soulmark, and how you were never going to have a soulmate.

 

All your friends, well ex-friends, used to talk about their soulmarks, about what they imagined their soulmates looked like. You couldn’t even join them in their discussions, knowing really well that you couldn’t have a soulmate.

 

‘’Actually, we have that too.’’ Sam said, looking at Dean then looking at you. ‘’Wait, seriously?’’They were joking, right? This IS a fanfiction!

 

‘’Yeah, and its exactly like you said. When I met Jessica- I believe you already know who that is?’’ You only nodded, taking a seat on one of the chairs of the room, in front go them.

‘’Well, when I met her, she had the exact same soulmark as mine’’ while talking, he rolled up his sleeve a bit, showing you his mark on his forearm. You could read the date in a deep green Harrigton font. The writing was really beautiful, as if someone wrote it with a feather pen. Unfortunately, you could see a line passing over the numbers in the same color, just like yours.

 

Sam looked at his arm, nostalgia and sadness running over his features. A few seconds later, he rolled his sleeve back down and looked at you. ‘’So our worlds aren’t that different, huh..?’’ He smiled softly at you.

 

‘’Yeah, I take back what I said.’’ You smiled back at him, softly too. 

 

‘’What about you, (Y/N)? Found your soulmate yet?’’, to your surprise, Dean asked this question. ‘’Me? I-Uh.. Well- I.. not yet?’’ You couldn’t tell the about your mark, they’d freak out and probably won’t help you anymore. Well, that’s what you thought.. ‘’But-Hum.. S-Soon.. Yeah soon.’’ You smiled weirdly at him, hoping they’d believe you. ‘’And.. you? Soon too?’’

 

He looked at you for a few seconds, straight in the eyes. If looks could kill, well this one could make you melt.

 

He answered with a deep voice, Sam looking at him, quite.. Sadly? He diverted his gaze from you, looking a bit upset and hurt. There was something going on with Dean’s soulmark you thought. Did he lost his soulmate too? Maybe they were talking about Lisa, and the fact he had to erase memories.. I mean that was just a supposition.

 

Sam cleared his throat will getting back up, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.‘’Well. We still need to find way to send you back home, I’m gonna make a few calls.’’ He turned to Dean. ‘’Maybe call Castiel? I guess he knows about stuff like that.’’ And back to you, ‘’Hey, you must be starving no? Want me to buy something at the vending machine while Im out?’’

 

‘’Oh no dont worry, Im good’’ You smiled, not wanting to bother them even more, but yes, you were starving. The moment you stoop up, your stomach started making noises and thought the opposite. ‘’…You’re sure?’’ Sam looked at you, smiling and amused.

 

‘’…Yeah I’m a bit hungry.’’ The youngest Winchester chuckled and started walking out. ‘’

 

The moment Sam stepped out of the door, Dean got up, still looking a bit troubled. ‘’I- I’m going out too.. To call Castiel.’’ He cleared his throat and gave you a sheepish smile, then got quickly out of the room.

 

It almost seemed like he didn’t want to be in here, alone with you.

So he left. And you wereleft alone, with your own thoughts. 

 

How did you get here? And how the hell were you going home..?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone!! hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a new messy fanfic :) Anyway, don't forget to leave kudos and to tell me if you liked this begining ! Buh-bye


End file.
